


龙队2016生贺车

by Anyoranges



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyoranges/pseuds/Anyoranges





	

张继科吮吸着马龙的脖子，像一条大狗一样把口水糊上去，再用嘴啜干净，啜一下，马龙的脖子就红一块。他看着那脖子上的红痕随着马龙的呼吸一动一动的，突然想啄出一朵花，什么玫瑰月季牡丹都行，越华丽越好，花蜜就是皮下涌动着的血，他就是蜜蜂，整天想着噬人血肉。  
可是马龙不干啊。张继科的一只手顺着他的脊柱一节节往下摁，力气有点大，让他不得不仰起身来把自己送入对方怀中，紧密贴合。另一只手从马龙的运动短裤下伸进去，挑开内裤，在马龙的大腿根那里来回揉，并不是那种暧昧的轻捻慢挑，就是像在确定一样东西材质的那种力道，或者仅仅是为了确认存在。但是张继科的手不碰马龙阴茎，不揉马龙屁股，就卡在这么一个不上不下的接缝处来回揉搓，硬生生地给马龙搓出了羞耻感。张继科的那个烫的像个铁棒，就隔着张继科的短裤和内裤贴在马龙的腿上，一动一动的顶着他的腿，可是他的手还在不紧不慢的磨搓着马龙的背和大腿根，他的嘴还在一下一下舔着马龙脖子，把他自己的口水和马龙的汗水卷入口中。马龙的手分别环在张继科的背上和颈部，轻轻盖着张继科的头发，似是温暖怀抱，又像是防着张继科发狠，以便把他拉开。  
他们就这么密不可分的抱在一起，不接吻也不进行下一步，马龙甚至以为这个晚上就会这么过去了，直到电子表轻细的“滴”了一声。  
“龙，一点了。”  
“嗯。”  
“龙，生日快乐。”  
马龙扑哧一声笑了出来“刚才不是都说过了么？怎么又说一遍？”  
张继科瘪瘪嘴，不想重申老公与队友们的区别。他执拗的一遍遍叫着马龙的名字，马龙有一答没一答的应着。  
“龙。”张继科的声音突然暗哑了起来，马龙知道要开始了。他迎着张继科的唇吻了上去。张继科的吻并不暴力，不会强势的让马龙透不过气，但是张继科热衷于唾液交换，每一次接吻都是湿淋淋的。张继科的舌头舔过马龙的上牙膛，然后和马龙的舌头纠缠摩擦，滋滋的水声让马龙面红耳赤。两人混合的唾液从马龙的嘴角流下，流过刚刚被张继科舔吸得殷红的脖颈，然后没入被单。  
两人分开，一条银线连在两人的唇之间，张继科喘着粗气看着身下同样喘息不已的马龙，呢喃了一声龙，银线断了。张继科再次俯下身，温柔的蹭了蹭马龙的唇瓣，同时一个反手，贴在马龙大腿末处的手一把拽下了马龙的短裤和内裤。马龙本身就容易出汗，和张继科唇齿相交的时候出了一身的汗，大脑供氧不足，以至于张继科脱他裤子的时候还是懵的。张继科的手劲大，裤边狠狠地擦过马龙的阴茎，大腿外侧被磨得一长片红痕。那只手脱完他裤子的就离开了他的身体，在自己主人的裤兜里掏出了一条早被体温捂热的润滑剂，去了盖就往马龙的后穴挤了一大坨，然后就在后穴塞了一指开始按压揉捅画圈圈。  
马龙早在看到张继科掏出润滑剂的时候脑子就炸掉了。Word科合着你在和队友给我唱生日歌的时候就想着跟我来一炮呢，就这么大心的放在裤兜被发现了你不要脸我还要呢，马丹还看我过生日你有些惆怅想着安慰一下你原来是早！有！预！谋！马龙气不过，张嘴就在张继科肩上狠狠的咬了一口，然后就被张继科擦到了敏感点，一下子软了身子，禁不住呜咽一声。  
张继科笑了，在裤子脱了手指还在对方体内时就算阴谋被发现了也来不及收手。他轻轻的吻了吻马龙，又加了一个指头进入后穴，“龙，自己脱衣服好不好？”  
马龙被他在后穴的手指翻弄得神志不清，听到他说话一时糊涂就把衣服一拽就脱个精光。碍事的上衣一离开，张继科就俯下身，叼住马龙的乳头开始用犬牙刺，同时对准了马龙的敏感点狠狠的摁下。  
“啊！”  
马龙被张继科这一下弄的措手不及，又痛又爽，一阵恍惚后张口就骂：“我操你妈张继科你他妈又没剪指甲！”  
张继科讨好的舔了舔马龙的下巴，舔去了马龙的汗水。“这不是最近没给你剪指甲就没想起来么，明天就剪明天就剪。”说完又加了一个指头扩张。三指不停地进出，张继科感受着指尖的炽热，往下一瞅就看见抽插的指缝间湿漉漉的，不知是润滑液还是肠液，忍不住红了眼，力道也大了。  
妈的，说的好听！马龙经受着张继科越加粗暴的动作，眼角一片胭红。他想他永远习惯不了从内部被侵蚀的感觉。他控制不了自己，控制不住自己的腿缠上张继科的腰，控制不住自己迎合他动作的身体，控制不住自己的嘴呢喃出他的名字，也控制不住自己想要喷薄而出的感情。  
特别是当他身上人是张继科时。  
只会是张继科。  
只能是他。  
马龙凭着最后一丝清明拽住了张继科的领子——真不敢相信这家伙现在衣服裤子还穿得好好的——恶狠狠地说“赶紧脱光了进来！”，搭配绯红的脸庞和带有哭腔的小奶音让张继科下面颤了颤。张继科嗷了一声，抽出手指，麻利的把自己扒了个干净，一鼓作气一捅到底，然后大刀阔斧的动地来。  
马龙被他猛地一下捅的半口气梗在喉间，还没等他适应张继科就钳住他的腰大力抽插，整根拔出再猛地插入，时不时在最深处研磨两下。马龙被推的不停往前滑，然后再被张继科一把拉回来，被更深地进入。  
马龙感觉要被捅穿了，眼泪流个不停，刚想让张继科慢点，一阵蚀骨的快感冲上大脑，求饶的话刚出口就变成了一声尖细的呻吟，身体抖个不停。  
张继科此刻正陷在温柔乡，马龙的里面又热又紧又软，加上叫床的小奶音，让他忍不住快点，再快点。他无意间擦过一片软肉，马龙突然拔高的呻吟和骤然夹紧的后穴让他头皮发麻，爽的差点一泄如注，他知道他找对地方了。  
马龙只觉得后穴磨得要烧起来，敏感点被不停撞击的快感使他翻腾的像粘板上的鱼，却被张继科误以为是迎合，然后被操得更狠。他前面硬的发疼，整个人被撞得只剩下呻吟的力气了，男人也不想着帮他摸一下。  
狼心狗肺。  
不是有腰伤么？他妈的公狗腰。  
去他妈的该千刀万剐的张继科。  
张继科一看身下人咬牙切齿的样儿就知道马龙在脑子里变着法骂他呢，红着脸红着眼咬着牙但还是止不住呻吟的样子可爱又可怜，张继科忍不住弯下腰亲了又亲。马龙躲着他烦人的亲吻说：“你……你能不能、能不能快点啊?”  
张继科又露出了老农民的笑，咧得合不拢嘴，“遵命！”说完就抵住敏感点使劲研了几下，加大力道继续冲撞。快感在马龙体内不停的积累，已经达到了疼痛的地步，完了，马龙的脑子已经控制不住乱想，我的生辰不会变成忌日吧，全满贯二八芳华死在张继科的床上什么的，然后在张继科骤然发狠的一击下头脑一白射了出来。张继科被夹得一声闷哼也交代在了马龙里面，倒在了马龙的身上。  
马龙被张继科烫得几乎昏死过去，可是体内粘腻的不适感留住了他最后一丝清明。等他缓过劲来，说：“我还以为你要把我操死呢。”张继科听了他没头脑的话赶紧接过话茬“过生日呢说什么死不死的，寿星就是要长命百岁，我才舍不得你死呢。”马龙看他一脸认真终于也忍不住笑起来，又故意板起脸说“那还不赶紧给寿星洗澡？”  
“再等会。”张继科把脑袋埋入马龙的颈窝，瓮声瓮气地说：“生日快乐，龙。”  
马龙的眼中泛起一片星光，抬手搂住张继科的背，回答道“嗯，生日快乐。”


End file.
